The present invention relates to a cassette loading device for 9 cassette tape recorder and, more particularly, to a cassette loading device which can automatically pull and load the cassette by a power assist.
Such cassette loading device have been known which are adapted to automatically pull and load a cassette by sequentially performing the pulling and loading of a cassette and advancing of the head plate overcoming respective biasing forces by the operation of a power assist operation member which, in turn, is actuated by a driving gear connected to a motor. In one of these known devices, two operation levers are actuated in a staggered manner, i.e. at different times, by two actuator pins mounted on a drive gear. In another known device, two operation levers are actuated reciprocatingly back and forth by a single drive pin in each rotation of the drive gear to thereby pull the cassette into the tape recorder and the advance the head plate.
In the cassette loading device of the first-mentioned type, the number of parts is increased and the constructuion is complicated impractically, and the operation is often made unstable due to the difficulty in obtaining optimizing the timings of operation of two operation levers. The cassette loading device of the second-mentioned type also suffers from a disadvantage that, since the automatic pulling and loading of the cassette is made by actuating the operation levers in two directions for each half rotation of the driving gear, the construction is complicated and the space for installing the device is increased because two operation levers are arranged on the upper surface of the drive gear.